It's my life
by BrunaMonteiro
Summary: "Peter Miller, 42 anos, foi encontrado morto no chão de sua casa por sua filha, Katherine Miller. Em seu corpo, haviam marcas de facadas, e ao seu lado, uma garrafa de cerveja vazia. Não foram encontradas pistas, provas ou qualquer indício de quem possa ser o assassino." Mais um caso a ser resolvido pelos irmãos Winchester. Mas, dessa vez, eles precisarão de ajuda...


**Autora**: Bruna M.  
**Shipper:** Dean&Kate (Personagem Original)  
**Gênero:** Romance, supernatural, suspense, e afins.  
**Disclaimer:** Supernatural não nos pertence, assim como seus personagens, mas Kate é um PO, como já disse.  
**Avisos:** Essa estória se passa em algum lugar da primeira ou da segunda temporada (minhas preferidas), contém sexo, e é como se fosse um episódio da série.  
**  
**

* * *

**Dover, Ohio.**

- Qual é, Kate! Vamos lá, são apenas dez da noite. Eu soube que ia abrir uma lanchonete no centro, podemos ir lá! - insistia Hailey, tornando-se cada vez mais exaustiva.

- Não, Hay. Eu vou para casa e ponto final. - concluiu Kate, se afastando de seu grupo de amigos.

- Deixa ela, Hay. Ela deve estar se corroendo de culpa por ter saído sem a permissão do papaizinho dela, não é Kate? - provocou Matt, seu ex-namorado.

Ela revirou os olhos, atravessando a rua e indo em direção a sua casa. Ouviu seu nome sendo chamado mais duas vezes, antes de ouvir o motor do carro de seus amigos sendo ligado. Olhou para trás uma única vez, e viu o carro se afastando de sua casa.

Droga! Se sentia estranhamente amedrontada essa noite. Talvez pelo frio que fazia, ou talvez pelo fato da rua estar completamente vazia. Suspirou, revirando os olhos. Quando se tornara tão _covarde_ assim?

Pegou a chave de casa em sua bolsa, e girou-a na massaneta da porta de entrada. Seus cabelos voaram com o vento frio que bateu no lugar, e ela estremeceu, respirando fundo antes de entrar em casa. Com certeza, seu pai estava esperando-a para dar-lhe o castigo que ele julgava que ela merecia.

A casa estava estranhamente gelada, em um clima estranho. Ela diria que a temperatura do lugar era ainda mais baixa que a da rua.

- Pai? Pai? - chamou, aumentando levemente o tom de voz na segunda tentativa.

Suspirou aliviada, talvez seu pai não tivesse descobrido sua fuga, afinal. Deu um sorriso sacana e se encaminhou para a cozinha, atrás de algo para jantar.

Mas, definitivamente, nada poderia prepará-la para a cena que encontrou ali. Seus olhos arregalados se encheram de lágrimas, seu coração disparou, sua boca abriu, e tudo que pode ser ouvido na casa fora um grito. Um grito de dor, choque, medo.

O que se passou a seguir foram apenas flashes em sua memória. Alguns vizinhos ouviram-na e entraram para ajudar, alguém ligou para a emergência. Uma ambulância, um hospital. Sua mãe chegando, os médicos... Seu pai. Morto.

E algo lhe dizia que aquilo era apenas o começo.

**New Philadelphia, Ohio.**

- Vamos logo, Dean! Nós não temos o dia todo! - reclamou Sam pelo que deveria ser a vigésima vez.

- Calma, Sammy! Eu quero tirar todos os vestígios daquela coisa nogenta do meu corpo. - argumentou Dean, debaixo do chuveiro.

Sam revirou os olhos, passando mais uma vez os olhos pelo jornal. Vendas de automóveis, de casas, vagas de empregos, e... Bingo! Sessão de homicídios.

A mente humana podia ser realmente cruel. Tiros, facadas, roubos. Havia de tudo ali, menos o que ele estava procurando. Estava pronto para chamar o irmão novamente, quando uma reportágem o chamou atenção.

_Peter Miller, 42 anos, foi encontrado morto no chão de sua casa por sua filha, Katherine Miller. Em seu corpo, haviam marcas de facadas, e ao seu lado, uma garrafa de cerveja vazia. Não foram encontradas pistas, provas ou qualquer indício de quem possa ser o assassino._

_"É muito estranho. Não há sinais de arrombamento, pegadas, ou digitais estranhas. Os vizinhos não viram ou ouviram nada fora do comum. Além disso, Dover não é uma cidade muito grande, e a maioria da população se conhece. Chegamos a desconfiar da filha, mas a câmera de segurança do prédio da frente confirmou que ela estava fora de casa, e chegou apenas depois do crime...", informou Julian Carter, o perito responsável pelo caso._

_O depoimento da filha ainda não foi divulgado, assim como as fotos do corpo._

- Ei, Dean. - chamou Sam, virando a cabeça na direção da porta do banheiro - Ah, cara, veste uma roupa! - revirou os olhos ao ver o irmão nu, procurando uma boxer.

Dean apenas riu sacana, vestindo sua cueca e sua calça, antes de se aproximar de Sam para ver a notícia.

- Sem digitais ou pegadas? É, pode ser um dos nossos. - vestiu a camisa - Tá ficando bom, né Sammy?

- É Sam, Dean, só Sam. - revirou os olhos.

- Vamos logo, Sam. - deu ênfase ao nome, pegando a chave de seu Impala.

**[...]**

Na casa dos Miller, batidas na porta despertaram a atenção de um grupo de crianças, que logo correram para atender a mesma.

- Olá, a Sra. Miller está?

- Quem são vocês? - indagou a menina mais alta do grupo.

- Eu sou Dean Smith, e esse é meu irmão Sam. - falara Dean, sorrindo maroto - Nós trabalhávamos com Peter, e viemos dar os pêzames a família.

- Certo - sorriu de volta e deixou-os passar.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado, e Sam sussurrou para apenas Dean ouvir: - Dean e Sam Smith? Qual é, Dean!? Você já foi bem mais criativo.

O mais velho apenas sorriu em resposta, se aproximando da família. Sentada no sofá, estava uma mulher grávida, com o rosto encharcado de lágrimas. Ao seu lado, outra mulher, que parecia consolá-la.

- Boa tarde. Somos Sam e Dean Smith, e trabalhávamos com o Sr. Miller. Meus pêzames.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, mas o Peter nunca falou de vocês. De qualquer forma, obrigada. - agradeceu a grávida, com a voz rouca e sofrida.

Os irmãos apenas deram um meio sorriso em resposta, antes de sentar-se em frente às mulheres.

- Fiquei sabendo que foi sua filha quem o encontrou. - comentou Sam.

- Sim, foi ela. Ela está em choque, e se sentindo muito culpada por não estar em casa na hora. - fungou a mulher.

- Peter falava muito de vocês... - Dean falara, recebendo um olhar repreendor de Sam.

A grávida apenas sorriu tristemente, antes de declarar: - Ele era maravilhoso.

- Nós poderíamos falar com sua filha, Sra. Miller? - perguntou Sam.

- Apenas Rachel, por favor. E podem sim, ela está em seu quarto. É no primeiro andar, primeiro quarto a direita. Mas peço que não pressionem-a, ela ainda está muito atormentada com isso tudo.

- Claro, entendemos perfeitamente. - concluiu Sam, levantando-se com Dean.

Os dois se direcionaram para o primeiro andar, parando em frente a porta que Rachel indicou. Bateram três vezes, até ouvirem um "Entre" baixo e choroso. Os dois entraram, e sentiram-se estranhamente sem jeito ao ver a dor da adolescente a sua frente.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos e levemente bagunçados, seus olhos e rosto estavam um pouco vermelhos e inchados. Ela estava com os braços apoiados nas pernas, e em uma das mãos estava um papel. Uma foto, talvez.

- Oi - cumprimentou, a voz baixa, rouca e sofrida.

- Oi. Somos Dean e Sam Smith, e trabalhávamos com seu pai.

- Ah, é mesmo? - ela deu-lhes um meio sorriso, que não chegava nem perto de ser verdadeiro.

- Lamento pelo que houve - Dean falara, a voz mais branda e suave que o normal.

- É, eu também - Kate concordou, acenando brevemente com a cabeça.

- Soubemos que foi você que achou o corpo, é verdade? - Sam abordou o assunto, do jeito mais sutil que conseguia pensar no momento.

- Sim, é verdade - duas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, e os irmãos se aproximaram da cama.

- E foi... muito violento? Digo, você viu o assassino? - perguntou Dean, mesmo que já imaginasse a resposta.

- Foi, muito. Eu cheguei em casa, e abri a porta. Não parecia haver ninguém acordado, nenhuma luz, nada. Tudo absolutamente normal, até que eu fui até a cozinha procurar algo para comer e o vi. Foi horrível. Ele estava sentado no chão, encostado na parede, e haviam marcas de sangue, como se ele tivesse escorregado pela parede. Ele estava todo esfaqueado, e a garganta estava cortada com cacos de vidro. Do lado dele, havia só uma garrafa de cerveja. - ela chorou, soluçando fortemente - Sabe como eu me sinto? Essa cena não sai da minha cabeça. Eu não durmo há dias, não tenho fome há dias, e tudo que se passa na minha mente é que aquilo poderia ter sido diferente se eu estivesse lá. - ela itensificou ainda mais o choro.

Dean e Sam se olharam brevemente, e o mais velho se aproximou mais da adolescente, pegando sua mão e apertando-a. Ela o olhou e se jogou sobre ele, abraçando-o forte contra seu corpo, como se ele fosse uma tábua de salvação. Dean, mesmo surpreso pelo gesto, retribuiu o abraço, alisando as costas da adolescente, que chorava ainda mais. Sam se levantou, e limpou uma lágrima no canto do olho. _Talvez Jess não tivesse morrido se ele estivesse lá, afinal..._

- Olha, Kate, ainda não sabemos quem - _ou o quê_, completou mentalmente - matou seu pai, mas seja lá o que for, é perigoso. Perigoso a ponto de assassinar um pai de família, com facadas e garrafadas. Então, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: Ele não iria parar apenas pela sua presença ali. - concluiu Dean, seriamente, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Seria melhor, eu acho. Digo, a morte. - ela argumentou, saindo do abraço dele - Bom, vocês vieram aqui prestar suas condolências, e eu agradeço por isso. Agora, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha, por favor - pediu, por mais que seus olhos suplicassem por companhia.

- Certo. Vamos, Dean - chamou Sam, mas vendo que o irmão contiuava parado, apenas segurando o olhar da jovem, insistiu novamente - Vamos, Dean, agora.

Por fim, o mais velho levantou-se e seguiu junto com o irmão porta afora.

**[...]**

- O que você acha? Um demônio? - indagou Sam, enquanto os dois seguiam para o hotel.

- Ou um espírito vingador - palpitou Dean, olhando brevemente para o irmão - Normalmente, quando demônios estão numa cidade, deixam uma série de assassinatos, com algum motivo ou fato em comum, e da mesma maneira. No entanto, não há registro de mortes violentas assim na cidade há vários anos.

- Certo, mas... Um espírito vingador? E por quê ele atacaria Peter, já que, ao que tudo indica, o cara era fiel e casado há anos. Se ele tinha algum segredo, não me pareceu que a família soubesse. Na casa, não detectei nenhuma energia sobrenatural. Então, não deve ser nada com a casa.

- Talvez seja algo antigo, Sammy...

- Nesse caso, temos que ver o histórico de homicídios da cidade. Homicídios violentos, com as mesmas características que Kate descreveu: Facadas pelo corpo, muito sangue.

- Certo, vamos lá.

**[...]**

- Dean, olha isso aqui... - chamou com a mão, e o mais velho se aproximou rapidamente, parando atrás da cadeira em que Sam estava sentado - Isso foi há mais de setenta anos. Um garoto foi encontrado morto, com facadas em todo corpo, e a garganta cortada com cacos de vidro. Ele tinha quatro anos na época, pelo que consta aqui. E sabe qual o nome dele? Joseph Miller.

- Tá aí, Joseph. Gostei desse nome...

Sam revirou os olhos, antes de completar: - Alguns dias depois, sua mãe foi encontrada morta, por suicídio.

- Hmm, interessante. Você acha que ela é o espírito vingador?

- É o que parece. Mas isso faz quase um século, Dean. Por quê ela começaria a matá-los agora?

- Talvez não tenha sido agora. - eles se olharam brevemente - E o marido dela, pai da criança?

- Pelo que diz aqui, seu nome era Romeu Miller, e foi o responsável pela morte do filho. Ele tinha dinheiro, e foi solto logo. Em menos de um ano, se casou de novo. Morreu com oitenta e nove anos, de ataque cardíaco.

- Se é o espírito da mulher que quer se vingar pela morte do filho, por quê não começou pelo marido assassino?

- Talvez estivesse adormecido.

- Então temos que saber o quê a acordou, e se essa é a primeira vez que ela age. E eu sei quem pode nos ajudar.

**[...]**

- Quem são vocês, afinal? - ela estava prestes a gritar. _Será que eles não respeitavam nem um pouco sua dor?_

- Por favor, Kate... Nós precisamos saber! Tem históricos de mortes assim na sua família?

- Quem são vocês? - perguntou pausadamente, dando ênfase a cada palavra.

- Ok - Dean suspirou, fazendo Sam olhar para ele com a sobrancelha arqueada - Somos Dean e Sam Winchester, e nunca vimos o seu pai na nossa vida.

Sam arregalou os olhos, contendo a imensa vontade de matar o irmão.

- Cara, isso eu já sei! - Kate falou, revirando os olhos lacrimejantes - Está mais que na cara. Meu pai é advogado, e não trabalha com homens bonitos e jovens, eu garanto.

Os irmãos Winchester olharam-se surpresos, para depois voltarem seus olhares para a jovem.

- Eu quero saber porquê vocês mentiram, e o que querem, afinal de contas!

- Nós mentimos porque nem sempre a verdade é aceitável aos olhos humanos, Kate. Nós caçamos _"coisas"_, e talvez uma dessas coisas seja responsável pela morte do seu pai. - Dean despejou, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama. Ele viu um lampejo de dor e raiva passar pelos olhos da garota.

- Se eu ajudar vocês nisso, essa coisa morre? - perguntou entredentes.

- Olha, Kate, nada que fizermos vai trazer seu pai de volta, mas vai impedir que mais pessoas morram, pessoas da sua família, provavelmente.

- No que eu posso ajudar?

- Não quer vir conosco? Sua mãe parece desconfiada... - sugeriu Sam.

- Tudo bem. Vamos. - concordou, pegando uma mochila que havia em sua cama, e colocando algumas roupas, celular, iPod e afins. Depois, os três saíram porta afora, descendo as escadas o mais rapidamente possível.

- Pra onde pensa que vai, Katherine? - sua mãe perguntou, mandando-lhe um olhar torto e desconfiado. Depois, passou o olhar para os irmãos, que sorriram sem graça.

- Vou... sair com Sam e Dean.

- Isso eu percebi... Mas por quê?

- Eu... - passou o olhar por Dean e Sam - ... estou namorando com o Dean - sorriu, se aproximando de Dean e abraçando-o pela cintura. Ele a olhou surpreso, mas depois sorriu amarelo, entrando na farsa, enquanto Sam prendia o riso.

- É... Eu... Eu pretendia vir falar com a senhora, mas... Kate disse que faria um jantar amanhã.

- Claro. Bom, por mim, tudo bem. - ela sorriu-lhes, ainda um pouco desconfiada - Mas não vamos estragar seus planos. Amanhã, prepararei um jantar especial, e sua presença será mais que bem vinda.

- Er... ok. - Kate interviu - Já vamos, mãe. Tchau. - Rachel apenas assentiu, voltando a preparar o jantar - Talvez eu volte apenas... amanhã.

- Eu imaginei. Vamos ter uma conversinha quando chegar, querida. Eu espero que estejam se... prevenindo - e alisou a barriga sugestivamente.

Kate e Dean arregalaram os olhos, e Sam saiu da cozinha, sem conseguir mais segurar a gargalhada que saiu antes mesmo que ele chegasse na porta.

O "casal" foi logo atrás, e Dean assumiu o volante, ao mesmo tempo em que Sam e Kate entravam em seus lugares.

- Então... Eu vou ser titio? - provocou Sam, ganhando um olhar mortal de Dean, que bufou impaciente.

- Sua mãe impediria nosso relacionamento se eu faltasse ao jantar amanhã, _querida?_

- Sem dúvidas, _amorzinho_.

**[...]**

- Então, você está nos dizendo que se lembra de três mortes na sua família?

- É. Eu não tenho certeza se foram todas iguais, porque eu era muito pequena quando o último aconteceu. E os outros foram contados pela minha vó, mas ela já estava delirando um pouco, então eu pensei que fosse apenas histórias.

- Há alguma relação entre as mortes que você soube?

- Eu... não sei bem. Bom, todos eram homens, e eu acho que suas mulheres estavam grávidas.

- De quantos meses?

- Não sei.

- A sua vó... Você disse que ela lhe contava histórias relacionadas com essas mortes... Ela falou algo sobre como começou?

- É. Ela achava que... Bom, ela me disse que a vó dela contou uma história. A vó dela tinha um amante, o cara era casado. Um dia, ele chegou em casa bêbado, e confessou para a esposa que a traia. Parece que eles brigaram, e o cara assassinou o filho dos dois com facadas. Ela se suicidou uns dias depois, e o cara se casou com a amante, que é minha tataravó.

- Ela falou mais alguma coisa?

- Ela disse que por muitos anos nada aconteceu. O meu tataravô morreu por morte natural, e tudo ficou normal. Mas, um dia, criaram um hospital ao lado da casa em que a tal mulher morava, e pediram autorização para destruir a casa. E foi aí que começou os assassinatos.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que essa mulher estava grávida de seis meses quando se suicidou. Sua mãe, ela está grávida de quantos meses?

- Ela fez seis meses quando o papai foi assassinado - Kate arregalou os olhos, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas - Mas... não faz sentido. Quando eu nasci, meu pai continuou vivo. Minha mãe também, minha avó...

- E por quê ela não mata a mulher que está grávida?

- Talvez, a intenção seja não haver nenhum homem Miller no mundo. Sua mãe está grávida de um menino, não é?

- É, por quê?

- Bom, isso acontece com todos os homens da família Miller. Ela espera que a esposa esteja grávida de seis meses, de um menino, e mata o marido.

- Mas por quê?

- Talvez, ela queira que a esposa sinta a dor que ela sentiu de perder alguém que ama. Ou, talvez, ela mate os homens Miller para "impedir" que eles assassinem seus filhos.

- Não faz o menor sentido! Até porquê, meu pai não mataria ninguém, muito menos um filho!

- Espíritos não pensam como nós, Kate. Se for homem, um Miller, originado da junção dos seus tataravós, ela vai matá-lo, porque, na mente dela, ele é igual ao seu tataravô. - explicou Sam.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, temos que achar o lugar onde ela foi enterrada, e queimar os ossos. - disse Dean.

- Há mais alguém que vá ser pai de um menino na sua família, Kate?

- Er... Sim. Meu tio, irmão do meu pai. A esposa dele está grávida.

- De quantos meses?

- Ela deve fazer seis meses em alguns dias.

- Quantos dias, exatamente?

- Eu não sei.

- Consegue descobrir? - ela assentiu, e Sam pegou seu notebook para iniciar suas pesquisas. Kate e Dean se posicionaram atrás dele, olhando o monitor.

_"Mulher se suicida depois do assassinato de seu filho. Dover, Ohio"_, digitou no site de pesquisas, e esperou os resultados carregarem.

- Pelo que parece, muitos filhos são assassinados aqui, hein?! - comentou Dean em tom sarcástico, ao ver os muitos resultados que apareceram.

- Qual era o nome da esposa do seu tataravô? Ela era uma Miller?

- Não, ela não ficou com o sobrenome da família. Eu não sei qual seu sobrenome, mas seu primeiro nome era Mary.

- Mais uma _Mary_ na nossa vida... - Dean revirou os olhos.

- Vocês... trabalham com o quê, exatamente?

- Talvez eu te diga, um dia. _Quando tivermos nossa primeira vez, amorzinho_. - debochou Dean, ganhando um olhar furioso de Kate e um divertido de Sam.

- Mary Willians. Ela se suicidou dias depois de ver seu filho sendo morto por seu marido.

- Diz onde ela foi enterrada?

- Não, não diz nada sobre o que fizeram com o corpo.

- Que ótimo! Kate, pode ligar para sua mãe e perguntar quando sua tia faz seis meses de gestação?

- Claro - respondeu, pegando o celular e discando o número de sua casa.

**[...]**

- Então, temos _**dois dias **_para achar o cemitério e a lápice e queimar o corpo.

- Calma! Como assim queimar o corpo?

- Bom, quando os ossos são queimados, os espíritos se despreendem daqui, e vão para... o lugar em que deveria estar.

- E como nós desenterramos o corpo sem queimar o cemitério todo ou causar alarde?

- Iremos de noite. Quase ninguém visita cemitérios de noite, então não há muito risco de sermos vistos. Então, cavamos até acharmos o caixão, salgamos os ossos e queimamos. - explicou Dean.

- Kate, você sabe quantos cemitérios há na cidade? - perguntou Sam.

- Dois.

- Então, eu vou para um e você e o Dean procuram no outro. - os dois concordaram - Hoje a noite, ok? - novamente, concordaram.

- Tá, então eu vou tomar um banho antes de anoitecer - disse Dean, se esticando e indo pegar sua toalha.

**[...]**

Sam não acreditava que estava fazendo isso! Meu Deus!

Ele já imaginava que seria obrigado a dirigir o carro de Kate, devido ao ciúme doentio que Dean mantinha por seu Impala. Mas quem poderia imaginar que o carro era um new beetle rosa?!

- Eu mereço... - sussurrou, quando alguns homens que passavam gritaram palavras obscenamente debochadas.

_Enquanto o Dean fica com o Impala e, de extra, com a adolescente gostosa!_, pensou.

Do outro lado da cidade, Dean e Kate esperavam o cemitério fechar dentro do carro. O silêncio era tediosamente incômodo, mas nenhum dos dois sabiam como começar uma conversa interessante.

- Você gosta de poker? - perguntou Dean, sorrindo maroto.

- É, eu gosto. E você? - retribuiu o sorriso.

- Eu e o Sam só ganhamos dinheiro jogando - _e falsificando cartões_, completou mentalmente.

- Ah, que... legal! - ela sorriu sem graça, mordendo o lábio.

- Eu acho que sua mãe não me acharia um bom partido se soubesse disso, não é? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Oh, não. Ela te mandaria para o outro lado do mundo, com um chute - ambos riram, voltando a olhar pra frente.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, resolveram sair do carro para ver se o cemitério já estava vazio. O coveiro lhes informou que ainda faltava quase uma hora para o fechamento, e já eram quase dez da noite.

Os dois resolveram esperar fora do carro. Kate estava encostada na frente do carro, enquanto Dean abria a mala, pegando o que precisariam e colocando em uma bolsa. Depois, ambos entraram novamente no carro e ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio. Algumas vezes, ela olhava rapidamente para Dean, e vice versa. Assim, se passaram quase cinco longos minutos.

Então, Dean grunhiu, agarrando-a pela cintura e beijando-a de surpresa. Suas línguas se acariciavam violentamente. Dean estava com as mãos embrenhadas nos cabelos dela, alisando e puxando-a para mais perto.

Ele, com a outra mão, jogou o banco para trás, e puxou-a para seu colo. Ela, com os pés, conseguiu tirar as sapatilhas que usava e sentou-se sobre ele, ainda beijando-o. Os dois se afastaram quando o ar faltou, mas logo os lábios de Kate estavam no maxilar de Dean, beijando, mordendo, e logo desceram para o pescoço, onde chupou com força.

Ele estava ofegante, e suas mãos desceram pelas costas dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar, até chegar na cintura, onde apertou com força, certo de que aquela seria apenas uma das marcas que deixaria nela. Ele pôs as mãos de volta nos cabelos dela, e a puxou para um beijo, enquanto tirava-lhe a jaqueta. Ele desceu seus lábios para o pescoço dela, devolvendo-lhe o chupão, e depois lambeu até chegar no colo, onde depositou pequenos beijos. Ela gemia baixinho, sentindo sua intimidade cada vez mais molhada.

Ele levou suas mãos a barra do vestido dela, e ela levantou os braços para ajudá-lo. Logo, Kate estava seminua, e ele estava amando isso. Levou seus lábios ao começo dos seios dela, e beijou ali, depois depositou dois beijos em seus mamilos - ainda por cima do sutiã. Levou suas mãos até o fecho do sutiã, que ficava em suas costas, e o abriu, jogando a peça no banco do carona. Ela gemeu e suspirou quando as mãos dele acariciaram seus seios, e seus lábios beijaram seus mamilos.

- Hmm... Dean... - suspirou, encostando levemente no volante.

Ele sugou de leve o mamilo direito, enquanto sua mão acariciava o seio esquerdo. Ela gemia, sentindo sua intimidade encharcada palpitar. Ela tirou a jaqueta que ele usava, e depois sua camisa, gemendo ao ver todos os músculos que haviam por debaixo. Passou suas unhas por ali, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Então, jogou seu corpo para frente e sugou o nódulo de sua orelha.

Ela se levantou, e se afastou um pouco enquanto ele abria o zíper da calça e liberava seu grande membro. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, ofegante, quando sentiu as mãos dela tocarem-no, massageando-o. Ela gemia, enquanto ele chupava e beijava de leve seus seios. Com certa dificuldade, conseguiram se livrar da calcinha que ela usava.

Ele pegou sua carteira no porta-luvas do carro, e a abriu, tirando de lá uma camisinha. Rasgou o plástico com o dente, e entregou o preservativo para Kate, que colocou-o em quase toda extensão de seu membro.

Ele se deitou no banco, e ela se posicionou em cima dele. Suas pernas estavam perto dos ombros dele, e suas mãos estavam encostadas no banco, servindo de apoio para seu corpo. Ela se inclinou, enquanto ele pegava seu pênis com a mão, posicionando-o na entrada dela. Então, ela desceu, fazendo com que os dois ofegassem. Ele colocou suas mãos na cintura dela, e a ajudou nos movimentos. Ela subia e descia, subia e descia. A velocidade foi aumentando. Ela gemia, ele ofegava. A mão direita dele foi para o clitóris dela, e acariciou-o, fazendo-a gemer alto.

- Hmm, Dean... Isso... Oh... - sua boca estava aberta em _o_, mas ela não cessava os movimentos.

Em pouco tempo, ela chegou ao seu clímax, gemendo alto e liberando-se de uma vez. Seu corpo ficou mole, em uma espécie de torpor, mas ela cavalgou uma última vez, que foi suficiente para que ele gozasse, liberando um gemido alto e sôfrego. Os olhos dele se reviraram por um momento de prazer, e ela tirou seu membro de dentro de si, sem se afastar, enquanto o mesmo liberava-se, jogando jatos de gozo para a coxa dela.

O corpo dela estava mole, e ela deitou-se sobre ele, que a abraçou, ainda ofegante. Os dois estavam suados e "sujos", o cheiro do carro era puro sexo.

Dean conseguiu - com certo esforço - tirar a camisinha e dar um nó, jogando-a no chão do carro.

- Er... acho que seria uma boa se passassemos em casa, não? - indagou Dean, olhando-a.

- Mas não temos que procurar o corpo?

- Teremos a noite toda. O cemitério ainda não fechou completamente, dá tempo de um banho.

- Tudo bem.

Do outro lado da cidade, Sam olhava impacientemente para o relógio. Já eram dez e dezessete da noite, e o coveiro ainda não dava sinal de que ia... Oh, finalmente!

O homem saiu, olhou para os lados, e fechou o portão do cemitério. Então, se dirigiu ao seu carro, desaparecendo da rua em seguida.

Sam suspirou, e saiu do carro, pegando a mochila com alguns instrumentos que poderia precisar, e andando lentamente até o cemitério. Entrou e começou a procurar alguma lápide com o nome _Mary Willians_.

Alguns pingos de chuva começarama a cair sobre sua cabeça, e ele fechou mais o casaco, escondendo suas mãos do frio nos bolsos. _Era só o que me faltava_, pensou.

Foi ainda mais fundo no cemitério, e nada. Nenhuma _Mary Willians_, absolutamente nada.

_É, espero que o Dean esteja tendo mais sorte..._

- Dean, não faz isso! Eu tenho medo! - Kate estava a beira do choro. Os dois estava dentro do cemitério, estava escuro e não havia ninguém. Pelo menos, ninguém vivo. _E um pequeno detalhe: Estamos caçando um fantasma que matou meu pai e quer matar meu tio!_, pensou Kate.

Dean ia na frente, carregando a mochila com o que precisariam, e Kate levava a lanterna, iluminando cada lápide por onde passaram. Vez ou outra, Dean fingia ter visto algo, apenas para assustá-la. Era realmente divertido ver seus olhos medrosos se arregalarem, enquanto seu corpo tremia.

Ela parecia realmente apavorada. E estava meio pálida, como se estivesse prestes a surtar. _E esse filho da mãe só faz rir da desgraça alheia._

- Dean, nós já vimos todas as lápides, por favor, vamos embora! - implorou, e o barulho do vento batendo contra as árvores do cemitério fizeram-na agarrar o braço direito de Dean, apertando suas unhas contra a jaqueta.

- Relaxa, Kate! São só alguns mortos... - debochou, sorrindo do seu jeito irritantemente sarcástico.

- Claro, só alguns pouquíssimos mortos... Coisa pouca! - ironizou, soltando o braço dele.

Ela tropeçou em uma das lápides e caiu, sustentando seu corpo com as mãos. Dean olhou para trás, suspirou, e voltou, ajudando-a a levantar e passando um braço por sua cintura.

Eles andaram mais alguns passos, até que a luz da lanterna começou a oscilar.

- Oh, droga! Deve ser a pilha... - resmungou Kate, batendo na lanterna quando ela desligou completamente.

- Não acho que seja a pilha... Porra, isso nunca é um bom sinal! - murmurou Dean - Escute, olhe para mim - ela olhou, os olhos arregalados - Provavelmente, estamos com visita, e não será das mais agradáveis. Eu quero que fique com isso - deu-lhe uma arma - e que atire em qualquer coisa que tentar machucar você.

- P-para onde você vai? - gaguejou nervosa, apertando mais o braço dele, que ainda estava em sua cintura.

- Para lugar nenhum. Mas eu não sei a força do que estamos enfrentando, então é melhor que esteja preparada para se proteger caso eu não... - foi interrompido por um grito de Kate, que olhava assustada para algo atrás dele, enquanto dava passos para trás. _Oh, merda!_ Ele se virou, quase se assustando ao ver a imagem de uma jovem mulher. Ela sangrava por muitas partes do corpo, e em sua garganta haviam pequenos cacos de vidro. Seus olhos eram obsessivos, psicóticos e, sem dúvida, assustadores.

Ela começou a se aproximar, e Dean deu alguns passos para trás, pegando sua arma e atirando contra a mulher, que se desfez no ar. Ele olhou para trás, para garantir que Kate estava bem, e gritou: - Kate, atrás de você!

Ela se virou, atirando na mulher, que - mais uma vez - se desfez no ar. Ela andou mais um pouco para trás, saindo de cima da lápide em que estava, e o espírito simplesmente sumiu, sem rastros ou mortes.

Dean virou-se para ela, e tirou algo do bolso da jaqueta, com uma careta. Era a chave do Impala.

- Escute. Tome isso, você sabe dirigir? - ela assentiu - Ótimo. Corra para o carro, sem olhar para trás. Trave as portas e fique de olho em qualquer movimentação. Atire em qualquer coisa que quiser te fazer mal. Se eu não voltar em quinze minutos, você vai embora e liga para o Sam, tudo bem? - ela assentiu, novamente - Ótimo. Agora, cadê meu beijo? - fez um biquinho, e fechou os olhos.

Ela sorriu, dando-lhe um leve tapa na nuca. Mas, depois, pousou sua mão ali, e acariciou seus fios de cabelo, puxando-o para mais perto e dando-lhe um selinho.

- Tome cuidado, tudo bem? - ele assentiu, sorrindo maroto, e ela se afastou, caminhando em direção ao carro.

Ela andava hesitante, suas mãos tremiam, e ela estava morrendo de medo. E não era apenas por ter um espírito que tentou machucá-la, e sim por deixar Dean ali, sozinho. E esse novo medo que se desenvolvia dentro dela a dava... medo.

Entrou no Impala, e começou a tamburilar uma música qualquer com seus dedos no volante. Seus olhos estavam fixos na porta do cemitério, e ela duvidava muito que conseguisse ir embora, caso Dean demorasse mais que quinze minutos.

Provavelmente, ela ligaria para Sam, e entraria ali, em seu maior ato de coragem. Talvez acabasse morrendo - junto com Dean -, mas, sem dúvidas, tentaria salvá-lo antes.

Olhou no relógio, tinham se passado dois minutos. Ela quase podia ouvir seu próprio coração, batendo alto e acelerado. Sua garganta estava seca, e seus olhos ardiam. Ela estava prestes a chorar, em completa histeria.

Ligou o rádio, mas não conseguia se consentrar na música sem chorar. Ela lembrava os sentimentos que estava _quase_ nutrindo por Dean.

_- I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself._ - cantarolou, baixinho, antes de grunhir e desligar o som.

Ligou de novo, inquieta, e mudou de estação.

_I'm conflicted. I inhale, now I'm addicted. To this place, to you babe. I can't stay away, can't stay away_.

Ela encostou o rosto no volante, com raiva. Provavelmente, Dean iria embora logo que resolvessem esse "caso". Ela não sabia absolutamente nada sobre ele. Não sabia em que trabalhava, como vivia, se já tinha matado muitas pessoas _vivas ou mortas_, nada. Só o que sabia é que seu nome era Dean Winchester, tinha um irmão e um Impala, ganhava dinheiro com poker e era ótimo no sexo. Não podia, de jeito nenhum, estar apaixonada por ele!

Batidas na janela do carro a sobressaltaram, e ela sentiu-se ficar pálica e gelada, para logo depois sentir alívio, ao ver o rosto de Dean olhando-a. Ele sorria torto, e gesticulava pra ela abrir a porta. Ela abriu, seus olhos ainda arregalados, e o abraçou. Ele riu.

- Hmm, isso tudo é saudades ou você estava mesmo preocupada? - debochou.

- Eu estava mesmo preocupada, Dean - respondeu, séria.

- Não se preocupe mais, Kate. Já estou aqui, tudo bem? Além disso, não é o pior que eu já tenha enfrentado, acredite.

- Ok.

- Agora, vá para o outro banco, porque eu estava realmente preocupado com minha garota - deu um beijo no carro, e ela riu, passando para o banco do carona, enquanto ele entrava no do motorista. - Quando eu te vi, ali, com a testa encostada no volante, meio histérica... - começou, e ela o olhou - fiquei preocupado. Vai que você desmaiasse ou vomitasse no meu carro? - ambos riram.

- Eu jamais me perdoaria por ter vomitado na sua garota - riram novamente.

- Agora é sério: Você está bem? - perguntou, sério.

- Estou, na medida do possível. Estou meio histérica, morrendo de medo, e desesperada, mas... - ela riu.

- Acredite, o Sammy ficou pior... - riram mais.

**[...]**

- Então, ela não está enterrada em lugar nenhum?

- Não.

- Será que não enterraram no terreno da casa? - sugeriu Kate, e ambos olharam para ela.

- É, pode ser.

- Vamos lá.

Ela foi na frente, e Sam esperou Dean fechar a porta do quarto de motel onde estavam hospedados, para sussurrar-lhe: - Vocês transaram, não foi?

Dean apenas riu, fazendo Sam revirar os olhos. _Claro que tinham transado._

Eles entraram no Impala, e foram rapidamente para a antiga casa de Mary Willians. Quando chegaram lá, observando o enorme hospital que havia no lugar onde deveria estar a casa.

- É, isso vai ser difícil.

- Por que não vemos se algum vizinho sabe o que aconteceu com o corpo? - sugeriu Sam.

- Ok. - os três se dirigiram para uma casa próxima dali, onde uma idosa estava sentada na calçada.

- Com licença - começou Kate - Nós somos de uma revista e estamos fazendo uma reportágem sobre casos de assassinados, roubos ou atentados antigos que ocorreram na cidade. - Dean e Sam olharam-na surpresos.

- É - concordou Sam - Estamos, agora, falando sobre a morte de Mary Willians. Soubemos que ela morava naquela casa, onde agora está o hospital.

- Sim, é verdade. - concordou a idosa.

- A senhora... conheceu ela?

- Mais ou menos. Eu tinha apenas seis anos quando ela morreu. Ela tinha 20 anos na época, e o filho dela tinha quatro. Eu costumava brincar com ele.

- O que mais sabe sobre o caso? - indagou Dean.

- Vocês já deviam saber, meninos. Jamais peça para uma idosa contar histórias de vida. - ela sorriu - Não querem entrar?

**[...]**

Dean, Kate e Sam estavam sentados no sofá, com xícaras fulmegantes de café em suas mãos. Em sua frente, Charlotte - como descobriram ser o nome da senhora - estava confortavelmente instalada, em sua cadeira de balanço.

Pelo que perceberam, a senhora não tinha marido, filhos ou netos. Ao menos, não em casa.

- Bom, vamos lá. - começou ela - Mary teria noventa e oito anos hoje em dia, se estivesse viva. Minha mãe sempre me falava sobre ela e sua família, as duas eram muito amigas. Ela dizia que Mary era uma mulher doce, agradável e hospitaleira. Nunca hesitava em ajudar ninguém que estivesse necessitado. Um anjo de pessoa. O casamento dela estava ótimo, até Joseph nascer. O marido passou a chegar cada dia mais tarde em casa, mas ela sempre o perdoava, em sua confiança cega nele. Com o passar dos meses, ela começou a desconfiar de cada atitude do marido. Eles brigavam bastante, e Joseph sempre tinha que presenciar as brigas. Na noite no assassinato, ouvíamos alguns gritos raivosos, e barulhos de coisas se quebrando. Preocupados, fomos todos para a rua. Eu me lembro que estava dormindo, quando ouvi uma movimentação do lado de fora da casa. Eu olhei pela janela, e vi que uma boa parte dos moradores da rua estavam na frente da casa dos Miller. Eu pensei em alguma festa que poderia estar acontecendo, e corri animada lá pra fora. Meus pais me seguraram, e todos ficaram apreensivos com a falta de resposta aos chamados dos vizinhos. A porta se abriu, e Joseph saiu. Ele estava chorando, parecia desesperado. Vimos o senhor Miller sair de casa e pegá-lo pelo braço, levando-o de volta. Acho que me lembro dele ter gritado algo com todos os moradores, antes de se trancar novamente com o filho. Era cerca de dez horas da noite, quando os gritos de Joe pareceram cessar. Foi a última vez que eu vi um deles com vida. - concluiu.

- E onde ela foi enterrada?

- Ela não foi enterrada, foi cremada. - respondeu Charlotte tristemente, e os três olharam-se cúmplices.

- Charlotte, você disse que nunca mais os viu. Mas Mary não continuou viva por alguns dias depois do assassinato do filho?

- Ela nunca saia de casa. Nunca mesmo. Batíamos na porta e ninguém atendia. Ela se suicidou em casa. Ainda há quem diga que foi o marido que a enforcou, mas já que o laudo policial confirmou o suicídio... De qualquer forma, ninguém poderia culpá-la ou julgá-la por tal ato. Qualquer mãe entraria em desespero com seu filho sendo arrancado de si tão... bruscamente. - a senhora suspirou, e depois pôs novamente um sorriso no rosto - Querem mais chá?

- Não, não. É o suficiente, obrigado pela ajuda, Charlotte. - Dean sorriu.

- Ora, querido, não foi nada. E me chame de Charlie. Eu moro na cidade minha vida toda, e tenho oitenta e quatro anos, então... Caso precisem de ajuda com mais algum caso, sabem onde me achar. - sorriu mais ainda, abrindo a porta para eles.

- Obrigada, Charlie. Foi um prazer conhecê-la. - despediu-se Kate, encantada com a doce idosa.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los também, queridos. Ah, e vocês - apontou para Dean e Kate - fazem um belo casal. Eu sei como é ruim ficar de... Como vocês falam mesmo? Ah, sim, ficar de vela. Boa sorte. - ela gargalhou, piscando e entrando. Sam soltou uma risada, enquanto Dean sorria maroto e Kate corava.

- Essa mulher sabe das coisas... - comentou Dean, recebendo um tapa de Kate em seguida. - Ah, e Sam... - ele olhou para o mais velho - Não fique triste, acho que se você quiser, Charlie está disponível.

- Dean! - repreenderam Kate e Sam.

- Eu mereço...

**[...]**

- Se Mary foi cremada, como ela ainda está viva?

- Alguma coisa ainda a prende aqui.

- O quê?

- Será que ela não deixou nenhum objeto importante?

- Não sei... Mas agora só temos algumas horas. Hoje a noite, ela deve fazer uma visita ao seu tio, e não acho que vá ser agradável.

- Temos que nos preparar para ir até lá.

- Sim, nós temos.

Os três estavam no quarto de Dean e Sam. Tinham passado em casa, para Kate pegar mais roupas, e tranquilizar a mãe. Depois, tinham ido para o motel, e estavam pesquisando sobre algo que possa ter prendido Mary até agora.

Agora tinham apenas duas horas, considerando que Mary tenha perdido o filho às 22h, como Charlie tinha afirmado mais cedo. Ainda não tinham respostas, e tinham que ir logo para a casa de Paul - tio de Kate.

Foram para o Impala, e dirigiram-se o mais rápido possível até a casa de Paul. Provavelmente, seria difícil explicar o que estavam fazendo ali àquela hora da noite, mas isso não importava.

Faltando apenas meia hora para as dez da noite, eles chegaram na frente da casa, tocando a campainha algumas vezes.

Paul atendeu com cara de sono, e com um taco de beiseball na mão.

- Kate? O que está fazendo aqui, querida? E quem são esses?

- Tio, você precisa nos escutar.

- Entrem - os três entraram, dando de cara com Emily, tia de Kate, e sua enorme barriga.

Kate tentou explicar tudo da forma mais natural possível, mas não foi muito aceita por Paul.

- Sério, Kate? Um espírito que vai me matar para que eu não machuque meu filho? Ora, me poupe! Está usando drogas? Se esses dois energúmenos te levaram para o mau caminho, eu mato os dois - olhou ameaçador para ambos, principalmente para Dean, por ser o _"namorado"_ de sua sobrinha.

- É sério, tio... O senhor precisa acredit... - foi interrompida pelos primeiros sinais do que se aproximava.

As luzes acesas começaram a piscar, a TV desligou, e a temperatura do lugar desceu consideravelmente.

- Está começando, ela está aqui. - informou Dean.

- Dean, ache alguma saída, eu fico aqui e os protejo. Vamos, corra! - Sam posicionou todos atrás de si.

Dean correu porta afora, e entrou dentro do carro, o desespero fazendo sua pulsação acelerar.

O corpo foi cremado, a casa destruída, o marido está morto... O que mais poderia prendê-la aqui?

A não ser que... É claro! _Joseph!_

- Peguem ferro! Qualquer coisa de ferro puro pode fazer o espírito desaparecer, mas não ir embora. O ferro serve para afastá-los, certo? - os três concordaram - Emily, Paul, fiquem no meio de nós dois, e tentem se proteger bem. Paul, é você que ela quer, portanto, não seja precipitado. E Emily... - foi interrompido pela mesma figura que Dean e Kate viram no cemitério.

_- Não vou deixar você matá-lo! Meu pequenino! Eu prefiro que me mate, Travis! Mas ele não! Meu pequeno Joe, tão novo... Por favor, Travis... Não - _falava, a voz embargada. Ela tinha uma faca manchada de sangue em uma mão, e uma garrafa de cerveja.

Sam pegou uma arma com balas de ferro que tinha levado consigo e atirou no espírito, que sumiu temporariamente. Em menos de vinte segundos, ela reapareceu, os olhos fixos em Paul.

_- Se você matá-lo, eu mato você, Travis!_

Sam atirou novamente, e mais uma vez Mary sumiu.

- Quando ela vai parar? - perguntou Kate, com uma estaca de ferro nas mãos.

- Ela não vai. Agora, é torcer para que o Dean consiga achar uma saída.

Enquanto isso, Dean corria a toda velocidade até o cemitério. Entrou o lugar e correu até as lápides mais antigas. Então - como um flash enviado por Deus - ele lembrou-se da última vez em que viram Mary.

_**Ela começou a se aproximar, e Dean deu alguns passos para trás, pegando sua arma e atirando contra a mulher, que se desfez no ar. Ele olhou para trás, para garantir que Kate estava bem, e gritou: - Kate, atrás de você!**_

_**Ela se virou, atirando na mulher, que - mais uma vez - se desfez no ar. Ela andou mais um pouco para trás, saindo de cima da lápide em que estava, e o espírito simplesmente sumiu, sem rastros ou mortes.**_

Claro! A lápide em que Kate pisou! Mary - no fim - era só uma mãe superprotetora que matava qualquer um que ameaçasse seu filho. Por isso, quando Kate saiu de cima da lápide, ela sumiu. A questão não é vingança, é proteção.

Mais uma vez, Mary apareceu em frente aos Miller e ao Winchester. Kate tremia desesperada, e Paul estava prestes a ter um infarto.

Sam atirava todas as vezes que ela aparecia, era desesperador. Só restavam duas balas, e ainda faltavam trinta minutos para a meia noite - quando ele esperava que ela sumisse.

No entanto, rápido demais para que pudessem perceber, o espírito puxou Paul, fazendo-lhe um corte no braço esquerdo. Ele gritou, juntamente com Emily. Kate, que estava mais perto, lançou-lhe a estaca de ferro. Mary sumiu no ar, mas logo voltou na mesma posição, cortando mais uma vez o braço de Paul, que gritou novamente, as lágrimas jorrando. Sam atirou, Mary sumiu, Mary voltou, mais um corte.

Em meio a tanto desespero, foi com alívio que Sam assistiu Mary começar a pegar fogo. Kate puxou Paul para perto de si, e por fim o espírito sumiu.

_Valeu, Dean._, foi o único pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Sam e Kate. Acabou.

**[...]**

- Bom, então... Eu já coloquei as coisas no carro. Vou... ver se Emily e Paul estão melhor. - Sam saiu, deixando Dean e Kate sozinhos.

- Então... - os dois falaram juntos, e riram em seguida.

- Você tem mesmo que ir? - perguntou Kate, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Eu... Você não quer dar uma volta comigo? - perguntou, sentindo o coração apertar, mas sem demonstrar tristeza.

- Tudo bem. - ela concordou, e ele gritou pelo nome de Sam, gesticulando que ia sair e que voltaria em pouco tempo. O mais novo concordou, voltando a falar com Paul e Emily.

Os dois entraram no Impala, e Dean começou a falar.

- Eu te disse, há uns dias, que te contaria no que trabalhávamos depois da nossa "primeira vez", se lembra? - ela riu, assentindo - Nós caçamos coisas... Coisas que a mente humana muitas vezes é incapaz de aceitar. Coisas ridicularizadas por filmes, que poucas vezes conseguem fazer jús ao que realmente acontece. O mundo, de uma forma geral, é mais do que você e qualquer ser humano normal possa imaginar. Minha mãe, há muitos anos, foi morta por um demônio. Desde então, eu e o Sam fomos treinados pelo nosso pai para caçar esse tipo de... coisa. Já vimos espíritos, demônios, wendigos, metamorfos... Você nem imagina!

- E você gosta disso?

- Não, é um... inferno constante. - respondeu amargamente.

- Então por que não sai disso? Não fica aqui e simplesmente... constrói uma vida, quem sabe até uma família, comigo? Sem monstros, ou tormentos.

- Você nem imagina o quanto eu gostaria, mas... Sabe, muitas vezes eu quis apenas desistir de tudo e seguir minha vida. Muitas vezes mesmo. Só que aí eu vejo que, se não fosse por mim, milhares de pessoas teriam morrido. Crianças, adultos, pessoas inocentes, que nem sequer imaginam que essas coisas existem. Sabe como é a sensação de você ouvir uma pessoa agradecer por você ter salvo a vida dela e, na maioria das vezes, de muitas outras futuras vítimas? Isso faz absolutamente tudo valer a pena, Kate.

- E você não pensa em... ter uma família?

- Claro, penso. Mas... eu jamais envolveria pessoas que eu amo nesse mundo, caso elas tivessem outra chance.

- E se eu dissesse que iria com você e o Sam? - sugeriu, sentindo as lágrimas querendo escorrer de seus olhos.

- Eu diria que não. Eu diria que não porque eu gosto muito de você, e você merece bem mais que uma vida cheia de... monstros. - ele estacionou novamente na frente da casa de Paul e Emily, e os dois saíram do carro.

- Então... É um adeus? - perguntou Kate, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Quem sabe?! - ele se aproximou dela, beijando-a.

O beijo foi sôfrego. Suas línguas se acariciavam em clima de despedida. Ela não pode controlar as lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos, unindo-se ao beijo. Quando o ar ficou escasso, eles se separaram. Dean limpou as lágrimas dela, dando-lhe um sorriso triste.

- Desculpe, Kate. - ele sussurrou, e entrou rapidamente no banco do motorista. Sam se aproximou e mandou um sorriso triste para Kate, acompanhado de um aceno, e entrou no carro.

- Dean... - Kate se abaixou, deixando seu rosto frente a frente com a janela do banco do motorista, e Dean a olhou - Não se desculpe, mesmo. E obrigada, você salvou nossas vidas. - ela sorriu, e ele retribuiu o sorriso, sentindo o coração inflar. Era tudo que ele precisava ouvir, e, pelo jeito, ela sabia disso.

- Até logo, Kate.

- Tá. Se der, passa na cidade qualquer dia desses, e me procura, ok? - ele assentiu, ligando o carro, e ela se afastou, indo pra perto da família.

Os dois passaram alguns minutos em silêncio na estrada, até Sam quebrá-lo.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar? - Dean o olhou, e nada respondeu, apenas aumentou o som, cantando alto.

- _It's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm alive. My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said: I did it my way, I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life._

E só Deus sabia o quanto ele queria ficar...

* * *

**N/A:** Well, espero que tenham gostado! "It's my life" é uma música do Bon Jovi, que eu achei que combinava um pouco com o Dean. Beijos.


End file.
